Angelo Lightstar
Angelo is one of the first Light dragons to show up after the Battle at the Well of Alsparks. Before he came into the picture everyone thought that Lumera was the last of the Light dragons, however Angelo's appearance proved them wrong. Lumera was overjoyed to learn that there was another Light dragon out there and even burst into tears when she saw him. At that very moment Lumera swore to protect him and adopted him as her second son. Angelo belongs to Reshiramandsuicune Physical Description Newborn Light dragon who is white in color with black wings, horns, spines, and spikes. He has red eyes, which are unusual for most Light dragons. His wings are small in proportion to his body and he has ears, which is uncommon for all dragons. He has small spur-like spikes on his elbows and two large rounded horns on his head. He has three digit paws and small black spikes on his spine that start after his wings and continue to the tip of his tail. Personality Angelo is rather timid and shy due to the destruction of his village. He only shows his true nature in front of either Knockout, Echo, or Lumera. He is kind hearted, courageous, and brave. He has true leadership skills and is very compassionate. Bio Before Joining Team Light Angelo used to reside in the Lios dragon clan, he lived a happy life with his mother and father(who are unknown). He, his mother, and his father are light dragons who were seeking refuge in the clan from the shadow dragons, but there actions were in vain. Shadowsa had heard rumors of light dragons in the clan, but because she didn't know who were the light dragons, she ordered her troops to destroy the entire clan base and all the dragons. At the same time Lumera had also heard these rumors and with a rescue went to help the clan. The team consisted of Grace Angelfeather, Knockout, Vert, Saphira, and Eragon, as well as many other dragon knights. But even with the ability to ground bridge they arrived too late. When Angelo heard the first roars of the attack he was immediately whisked away by his parents an hid under their cave in a small crevice. The last things his parents told him before they joined the battle was to never reveal his position no matter what happened and only when he feels the presence of the Light Queen could he call out for help. Angelo would never see his beloved parents again. At one point during the battle the roof of his home cave collapsed over top of him. Upon arrival Lumera and the others were totally horrified at what greeted them. The whole area had been burned to the ground and the ashes were covered in blood and poison, all the once happy dragons and hatchlings(younglings too) were reduced to corpses laying in the ashes. Lumera was so upset by her failed rescue attempt that she roared out sadly over the fallen dragons and prayed for them, Knockout was the only one to comfort her. It was only when she heard a faint squeak from the rubble of a cave that she broke out of her depression and checked out the scene. Feeling the weight of the stone crushing him Angelo was ready to call out weather there were enemies or not, but he did not want to disobey his parents' wishes. When he felt his strength beginning to fail him Angelo began to sense an aura which felt like all good things put together and he figured it to be Lumera the Light Queen and called out to her. As he felt himself losing air he gave one final loud squeak and prayed that they found him. He finally felt the weight of the stone leaving his shoulders and the familiar feel of a dragoness carrying her by the back of his neck. He lifted his head with all the strength he had left and saw the kind red eyes of Knockout who said something to the dragoness carrying him. Lumera handed the young hatchling to he top commander and examined the sole survivor, the other dragon had gathered around her by this time and were all watching the little one. Upon examining for wounds Lumera saw his bracer and immediately identified him as a Light Dragon, this shocked her and the others, a Light Dragon had survived the attack. But what shocked them more was that there were now not only one Light dragon but two, previously Light Dragons were thought to have gone extinct because of the Shadow Dragons slaughtering them all in the Great War of Light and Shadow. Looking up Angelo was able to see the faces of all the dragons around him, frightened by this he turned his back to them. But he heard a sweet voice talking to him and turned to see Lumera staring at him with eyes full of great compassion. The dragoness he was looking at could only be something from a dream, he then hoped on her head and made a cooing sound. "What is your name young one" Lumera asked. "Angelo" he answered. "Well Angelo would you like to come live with us?" Knockout asked. "Mom and Dad would have wanted me too" Angelo replied." Well then Angelo welcome to Team Light" Lumera said. After Joining Team Light Gallery Aneglo's bio.jpg Angelo reshiramandsuicine s character by beeblur2332-d7kcztn.png Angelo.png Christmas angelo by lumeralightstar-daskpg4.jpg Trivia -Likes: Kind characters who value the well being of their friends over themselves, burnt popcorn covered in black pepper, pistachio ice cream, training with Lumera and Knockout, playing fun games that test his skills, soothing music. -Dislikes: Mean heartless characters, loud noises, the deceptions, the shadow dragons, scary movies, haunted houses, doing nothing. -Favorite Color is Blue. -Favorite Food is burnt popcorn with black pepper seasoning. -Favorite Ice cream is Pistachio. Category:Characters Category:Team Light Category:Civilians